


Игра (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [14]
Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "13) Игра: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе во что-то играют. - Эйден Гримшоу"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Игра  
> Размер: 88 слов  
> Фандом: RPF, One Direction RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Эйден Гримшоу, Луи Томлинсон  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Chumy на заявку "13) Игра: Я напишу, как наши персонажи вместе во что-то играют. - Эйден Гримшоу"

Эйден любит игры. Когда-то он играл в игру "я иду пробоваться в Икс-Фактор только потому, что меня заставила мама". В тренировочном лагере он знакомится с Луи, и тот учит его игре "я не переживаю, я уверен, что меня возьмут". Потом они вместе играют в "нам все равно, что о нас говорят". Последние несколько лет Эйден увлекается игрой "Меня не волнует, что я навсегда останусь тем-странным-мальчиком-из-того-сезона". Играет с переменным успехом. Иногда – часто, постоянно, всегда – он замечает лицо Луи на обложках-разворотах-телевизоре и знает – в игре, которую навязали тому, победить невозможно.


End file.
